Sound the Bugle
by Luineraugwen the Dark Elf
Summary: When a recon mission goes wrong, Deirdre is sent to Zi. Was it an accident or was she meant to find someting there?
1. Default Chapter

Luineraugwen: Hello people, I'm having another go at a Zoids fic. I should really focus on finishing one of my other stories before writing another one but once I get ideas for a new story then I have to write them down…which means I start writing the fic. There's no hope for me is there. I'm not sure when another chapter of the Genkaku story will be up so you'll have to be patient. I am getting there…slowly. Snail pace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or any of the characters.

Deirdre's fingers swept gracefully over the control panel of her plane as she flew thousands of feet in the air over Miami. She was due to land at a nearby airbase but she had spotted a storm advancing towards her and Deirdre's instincts told her that she either had to either make an emergency landing, head back the way she came or go around. Flying through the storm wasn't an option because of the amount of lightning barely contained in the clouds. The plane's fuel gage began to go off, warning her that there wasn't enough fuel to turn back and there was no clear landing spaces anywhere below her. Deirdre's only choice was to fly around the storm and pray that it didn't change its direction or that her plane didn't run out of fuel. Deirdre made her mind up and altered the direction her aircraft was taking. She was going around…but she unfortunately for her, Deirdre didn't really register the way she turned. She was heading off the coast of Miami.

Deirdre carefully maneuvered her plane around the storm, her eyes watching the lightning, hoping it wouldn't strike her. She looked out of the cockpit and saw the water below her. Her equipment showed that land was far behind her. There was no turning back now.

Suddenly all the equipment in the cockpit started going haywire. Dials were spinning around and her altitude controls indicated that she had dropped hundreds of feet in the air, although that wasn't true. Out of the corner of her eye, Deirdre noticed a tick grey fog coming towards her. It finally dawned on Deirdre, although she'd never believed the stories that she was flying over or near the borders of the Bermuda Triangle. This brought back painful memories. Her father Graham Hamilton and twin brother Nathaniel had mysteriously disappeared while on a recon mission in the same area, just like she was. Deirdre hadn't believed the incomplete report that her commander had released to the public and she suspected that the enemy had either captured them or even worse.

Deirdre couldn't see a way around the fog so her only option was to fly straight through it. She'd heard about people that had actually managed to pass through the dangerous sea almost unhindered. Deirdre planned to travel straight to the other side and survive to tell the tale.

The young woman's attention focused in the plane's controls. For some unknown reason, the further Deirdre flew into the fog, the more the plane began to shudder and she soon found it difficult to stabilize the machine.

Suddenly the plane's left engine exploded and smoke began to pour out. The aircraft's nose tipped and Deirdre was soon spiraling out of control towards the sea. Lights in the cockpits flashed and the motions of the plane began to make her feel sick as well as disorientated. Deirdre had completed hundreds of simulations for this kind of procedure but she just couldn't put out of it. The thought of ejecting out of the cockpit crossed her mind but she would most probably die from drowning or something else would most probably before a rescue team found her…this was the Bermuda Triangle after all.

The plane hit the water with a large splash and without exploding. The almost black water rose around the aircraft and it soon covered the cockpit. Air bubbles drifted in Deirdre's view and she was also glad to see that the water had extinguished a little flame that she had seen coming out of the destroyed engine. Deirdre knew that this was one mission that she wouldn't survive…just like her father and brother. She would surely run out of oxygen or the water pressure would crush the plane like a Coke can because it clearly didn't float.

What little sunlight there was above the surface shone dimly through the water to Deirdre. It was a solemn reminder of something she would never see again. As darkness took over the plane, Deirdre felt around for a box that she kept near her feet when she flew. It was a carved rosewood box that she kept her father's hat, uniform, medals, some family photos and his favorite Shakespeare book. The air was thinning and Deirdre was finding it hard to breathe. A headache was forming and her eyes were unfocused.

"Is this how dad and Nathaniel went out or did they die on impact? Well, I guess I'll never know, will I" Deirdre whispered as her eyelids drooped even further. Suddenly a blinding light erupted from below and extended for miles. It engulfed the plane and the woman looked around but she couldn't see anything except the light.

"Be lost no more, my child" a voice rang out. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. If it was even possible, the brightness of the light intensified until Deirdre couldn't take it any more and she passed out.

"Colonel Shubaltz, security on the Ultrasaurus has detected an intruder or foreign object on the tail" an officer reported to the Imperial colonel because he was the only high-ranking officer in the command area.

"Bring up the surveillance camera in that area" Karl ordered and several different camera views came up but all of them showed Deirdre's plane sitting precariously on the Ultrasaurus's tail. Everyone looked at it for a few moments because none of them had ever seen plane like that before.

"Stop the Ultrasaurus. Moonbay, get the Gustav out there and somehow get that thing off this zoid. It looks like it could fall any time soon. I'll lead a group of soldiers and we'll meet you in Hanger 1, Moonbay" Karl said. It wasn't one his best orders he'd ever given bit it was still followed. Moonbay stopped the giant zoid in a matter of minutes and rushed out of get her Gustav. Karl hurried off after her, meeting up with the soldiers he was commanding and going to the hanger.

Moonbay and a few mechanics drove out to the spot where Deirdre's plane was positioned. The Colonel had been right, the aircraft could fall at any moment so Moonbay immediately went about saving the machine and it's pilot. 10 agonizing minutes later, the plane was sitting poised steadily on one of the Gustav's trailers and hitching a ride.

The Gustav soon appeared in the hanger and as soon as it stopped, the awaiting soldiers swarmed it. They climbed all over the fighter plane and looked through the perspex shield.

"Colonel Shubaltz, sir, there's someone in there" one of the soldiers pointed out and Karl made this way over to him.

"See if you can get this cockpit shield to open" he ordered as he kicked the solid shield and received a painful toe in return. After a few frustrated tries, quite a fair few curses and someone pressing an almost hidden button, the cockpit opened. There, in the pilot seat, sat an immobile person, clearly unconscious. As Colonel Shubaltz made his way closer to the edge of the cockpit, the soldiers raised their guns as a muffled sound came from beneath the helmet. Karl paused for a moment, then took the helmet off, revealing Deirdre's face. Everyone gasped.

"It's a woman!"

"What's she doing in this thing?"

"Hey, a woman belongs in the house, not a weapon"

Karl ignored all the sexist comments around his and looked at Deirdre. Her skin was pale, her lips bright red and her hair was strangely white. He proceeded to unbuckle her from the seat and once that was done, he prepared to lift her out of the cockpit but a hand shot out and stopped him. Karl jumped and brilliant green eyes met with sparkling violet. Deirdre's breathing was heavy and she seemed somewhat lethargic but she continued holding Karl's wrist in her hand. It was so tight that he was beginning to feel his bones cracking.

"It's alright. Your safe here" he whispered quietly and Deirdre's eyes widened for a few seconds before she passed out again. Karl gently lifted her into his arms and called out.

"Alert the Medical Ward. I'm bringing someone in". He jumped back to the ground before making his way to his destination.

Luineraugwen: Did anyone like that chapter? Sorry it was somewhat short and boring. I'll try to make the next one better. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Me: It's been so looong since I've updated anything really. Well here's another chapter. Keep in mind, it's been forever since I've seen ZCC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or the characters.

Karl looked at all the medical equipment that covered the woman they'd found in the strange winged machine. It had been four days since she'd been recovered and she hadn't so much as batted an eyelid. His duties had lessened over the last 96 hours and he'd usually find himself sitting next to the woman watching her and wondering just how she got there. Despite the fact that she couldn't talk given her situation, the silence was companionable. Karl sighed. Much had changed over the last few weeks.

Van and Fiona had up and left. Irvine was still around, but only because Moonbay was driving the Ultrasaurus. Rob Herman had returned to the Republic with his mother and Thomas well….. He was no longer head over heels in love with Fiona but was completely ga-ga over a friend of the family's daughter that he hadn't seen in over a decade. Thomas's jaw had practically hit the floor when he'd seen her. Karl's younger brother had transferred another base so he could be closer to her. When the two brothers last talked, Thomas told him that he and Elise were talking. Apparently she hadn't really forgiven Thomas for throwing up in her hat and not telling her about it until after she put it on.

It was lonely at the top, Karl had known that for years now. He couldn't have a proper conversation with anyone lower than his rank because they treated him differently, like he wasn't one of them, he was better. Karl missed the days when he'd just been starting out. True, the work was somewhat harder, but what he really missed was the companionship. He could talk to and associate with practically everyone but he rose up the ranks too fast, leaving his friends behind. Those that managed to come up with him really didn't stay friends. The Army was a competitive career, there's always someone who can take your job if you slip up once. One mistake and your kissing someone else's arse.

Karl looked out the window, watching as the outside world passed slowly. He was used to the giant zoid's movements now. Even it's cries were calming in when he would lay awake or when he'd be serving night shift. They weren't due to reach the nearest base for another weeks or so. Once they got there, plans had been made to celebrate Christmas. Everyone was coming.

A small noise from the bed made him turn. The woman had just shifted and groaned in her sleep. Karl took his hand in his and squeezed it gently. He looked at her hand. It was so small and frail looking. Now that he came to think of it, her whole body looked like that. Good things come in small packages. Karl lifted her left hand and put it against his right one, comparing sizes. He laughed gently. Her hands were barely half the size of his.

"I'll kick your arse if you tell me I have small hands" a voice said weakly. Karl visibly jumped a foot in the air when he heard her. He watched as two beautiful amethyst eyes opened.

Deirdre blinked once, then twice. The light hurt her eyes and she still felt groggy. She looked at the man sitting next to her. Sandy blonde hair, bright green eyes, a grey uniform. She'd seen him before but where. She groaned again and painfully rubbed the back of her head and neck.

"How do you feel?". Deirdre flinched. His voice sounded so loud.

"Like I've been hit by a truck" she replied and it was true. Her body felt stiff all over and just moving a muscle hurt. She felt something warm enclosed around her left hand and look over to it.

"Could I have my hand back please?". God, did she sound that bad. The man placed her hand gently on the bed and stood up.

"I'll go and inform the doctor's that you've woken up" Karl said grabbing his hat off the table next to the bed and nodded his head slightly.

"You go do that" Deirdre replied and watched as he walked towards the door. He paused, a grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You have small hands" Karl laughed as he saw her left eye twitch a couple of times. He laughed harder as he walked out the door, listening to her yelling after him.

"Mark my words, I'll kick your arse and I'll do it when you least suspect it!"

Me: I hope you like it. I know it's short but it's the best I can do at the moment. I have about 9 assignments. I write 1. When I can, and 2 because it relaxes me. R and R.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Okay kiddies, in this chapter you get to learn a little big more about Deirdre's past and her family.

**Mobius 1:** I've been meaning to write more of this fic but so far I just haven't had the time or the inspiration. Actually I' m not sure if this will be a good chapter or not. I haven't watched Zoids in sooooo long. One of the main reasons though is that I've been waiting patiently for an encouraging review like yours. Thanks, it was much appreciated. Also, I know next to nothing about jets (only that they are planes and a person needs one hell of a brain to be able to pilot them) so would you mind if I was to ask you different things when I'm not sure? Thanks again for the review.

**FraserMage:** I'm glad to hear that you like this story. Encouragement helps me to write more. Thanks for the review.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Zoids or any of the characters from the anime.

Deirdre was sitting at the window watching the rain dripping down the glass when Karl walked into the room. She was still in the medical ward as the doctors wanted to keep a close eye on her, but he was glad to see that she was moving around the room.

"Hello Colonel Shubaltz" Deirdre said from her seat at the window.

"Hello Deirdre. Why are you so miserable?" he replied.

"It's the rain," she answered. "I'm always miserable when it rains. I don't know why."

"Well I've bought something that might cheer you up."

"Oh really. What?" she asked, turning slightly in her seat to face Karl for the first time that day.

"This" Karl answered simply and set the rosewood box he was carrying down on the bed. Deirdre immediately jumped to her feet and rushed over to the box, her miserable mood disappearing in seconds.

"We recovered this from you're plane. I'm sorry we couldn't return it sooner, but protocol said we had to search it…for security reasons" Karl said as Deirdre sat cross-legged on her bed and lifted the lid off the box.

Packed neatly inside the box were a book, a smaller velvet box, and a bundle of navy material. Deirdre picked the book up first. Karl watched as she gently traced the gold lettering on the front, her eyes glazed over and her face expressionless.

"My father was an educated man and he came from a very well-to-do family," Karl listened as the young woman spoke. Her voice was strangely distant, and the Imperial soldier could see the sadness seeping into her eyes. "This was his favourite book. '_The Many works of William Shakespeare'_. Unfortunately, I never cared much for Shakespeare, so I could not understand what my father liked about him." Deirdre put the book down next to her and reached into the box again, this time bringing out the velvet covered box. Karl heard something rattle around inside it.

"Now not all of these belong to my father," Deirdre explained as she opened the box. Inside were over half a dozen different medals. Some had elaborate crosses, while others seemed rather plain when placed next to them. "On my father's side, it was somewhat of an unspoken tradition that every one of the family spent some time in one of the three defence forces."

"Three? You have three defence forces?" Karl asked, somewhat surprised.

"Well my home country did anyway. Some other countries might have more or less, but we had three. The Army, Navy and the Air Force. These medals go back over 100 years, and cover both of the World Wars." Deirdre laughed at the stunned look on the Colonel's face. "Oh yes, we've had two World Wars, and quite a few other smaller ones afterwards. These medals belong to members of my family who, at any time, displayed courage and bravery in the face of danger." She sighed and placed the velvet box next the book.

Deirdre's hands seemed to tremble slightly as she lifted the navy blue bundle of material out of its resting place. Not until she had unfolded the material, did he understand what he was looking at. The bundle was actually two pieces of material. One was a uniform jacket, while the other seemed to be a scroll with gold treaded writing. Karl watched silently as the young woman bought the jacket close to her and hugged it. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"This was my father's too. It's not his ceremonial uniform, his mother has that, but it's enough for me."

"What…What happened to him?" Karl asked hesitantly. He was curious, but he didn't want to appear as though he was poking his nose where it didn't belong. It took a while for Deirdre to answer, but he let her take her time. When she did answer, she opened her teary eyes to look at him.

"He was a recon pilot like me. About six years ago, something happened. No ones what, but his plane, him and another pilot who was with him, completely disappeared. He was considered missing in action. Search parties looked for months, but they found nothing. They didn't think they would anyway. The area that my father disappeared in was treacherous and even the most experienced pilots stayed well away, but not my dad….." a sob escaped Deirdre's lips and it wasn't long before she was crying into the jacket.

Karl watched Deirdre as she cried silent tears. Like most men, he felt uneasy when a woman started to cry. It had been years since he'd had to consol a woman, and he was sure that the years he'd spent in the military had caused his comforting skills to become rusty.

The Imperial soldier shifted closer to Deirdre and with one hand he took the jacket from her and the other he put around her shoulder in what he hoped she understood as a comforting arm around her shoulders. In his younger years he had used this gesture on girls he'd pursued and Karl hoped that Deirdre did not mistake his actions for advances.

Thankfully she could tell the difference. The young woman buried her head in Karl's shoulder, grateful for the comfort it provided. Karl rested his chin gently on her head and whispered comforting words while rubbing Deirdre's back. Karl faintly remembered his mother holding him thus when he was a child. He smiled as the vague memory played through his minds, snatching tips from it whenever he could.

Karl continued to remember things from a time before he'd joined the army, his eyes unfocused and glazed over as he seemingly gazed out of the window. Times when his whole family were together were few and far between. They were cherished times when Karl and Thomas actually got to see their father. His duty to the Imperial Army kept him away from home from home for months at a time, sometimes even years.

Karl could understand how Deirdre felt. He too had lost his father to military service although the difference was that his father had been released from service so he could spend his final months in the company of his family. At first Karl had been angry at that the army was the reason he was about to loose his father and it didn't go unnoticed by his family. His father had called Karl to him one afternoon. He had told Karl that it was the most honourable thing in life to fight for what you believe in and even though he was going to die, the old man did not regret his actions because he had fought for what he believed in and to him, death was a small price to pay. It was years after his father's death that Karl actually found the meaning behind those words and learned to appreciate them.

When Karl managed to drag himself back to reality, he found that Deirdre had finished crying, but she had yet to leave the comfort of his shoulder…..and for some reason he was reluctant to let her. Some dormant feeling ignited within him…..a feeling he had not felt in many years and it took Karl several confusing minutes to realise what it was.

It was…..

Although he really couldn't be sure….it had been so long.

It couldn't be……

Deirdre heard Karl groan slightly. She lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him. No doubt her eyes were still puffy and she probably looked a mess, but she didn't care. The Colonel's eyes were closed and his face seemed to be set in a grimace, as though something was wrong. His eyelid twitched as his eye moved beneath. Deirdre continued to look at him, concern brewing with every passing second.

"Colonel Shubaltz?" she whispered his name. His eyelid twitched again and he frowned as though in thought, but his eyes remained closed and he gave no sign that he heard her. She tried again, but he still didn't respond. Deirdre bit and worried over her bottom lip, and made a decision. Over the past week or so, this man that she hardly knew had become the closest thing to a companion as she struggled to comprehend this strange new world. He came to talk to her when others didn't. And for that she was grateful.

"Karl?" she whispered and gently placed her hand on his warm cheek. Although they were barely friends, Deirdre felt compelled to do this.

Karl's eyes snapped open immediately at the mention of his name and his hand flew to his cheek to enclose around Deirdre's smaller one. Confusion was etched into his face, as well as his eyes. Karl's green eyes had darkened and Deirdre saw so many emotions swirling around. Surprise, confusion, sadness, pain and even a hint of loneliness.

"Are you okay?" her voice seemed faint but it called him back to the land of the living in a matter of seconds. Her thumb trailed gently over his cheekbone and he subconsciously leaned his head into it. He sighed and blinked a couple of times before looking back into Deirdre's concerned face.

"Sorry, I must have zoned out. I'm fine" he said quickly, reassuring her.

"Zoned out? I'll say. Are you sure you aren't the one who should be in here, not me?" she replied referring to the med ward. Karl grinned and gently rubbed her thumb with his own. The young woman blushed and averted his gazed for only a second, before returning her eye back to him. She wore a grin that he imagined mirrored his own and a slight twinkle in her eye made him grin more.

"Ahem"

Colonel Kruger was stunned when he came across the two. He'd been looking for Colonel Shubaltz and he'd been known to haunt the strange woman's medical quarters, so to the med ward he went. He didn't know what to expect when he entered the room, but seeing the Imperial Colonel and the young woman sitting on the bed together, grinning at each other like a couple of teenagers had come as a shock.

Both jumped as he cleared his throat. They tore their gazes away from the other's face and blushed crimson like a couple of teenagers too, although Karl hid it better. Shubaltz was on his feet in one fluid leap, saluting the Republican Colonel.

"Good morning, Colonel Kruger" Karl said, quickly recovering his composure. How long had he been standing there? How much had he seen?

"Its afternoon actually, Colonel Shubaltz" the Republican replied, returning the salute. He saw astonishment cross the younger man's face as he checked his wristwatch. His astonishment changed to panic.

"Darn it! I was supposed to relieve O'Connel half an hour ago!" Karl cursed. He picked up his hat from the end of Deirdre's bed and tucked it under his arm. He turned to Deirdre. "I'm sorry that I can't stay to introduce you two, but I'm sure Colonel Kruger with though". He turned back to the Republican soldier and saluted. Deirdre had to say something, but before she even had a chance to open her mouth, Karl was out the door and gone. She couldn't detain him any longer than she already had.

Kruger looked at the woman who was sitting demurely on the bed. She was surrounded by different items but now that Shubaltz had left, she looked bored. He couldn't blame her, being cooped up in a small, bare room could bore anyone, himself included. He chuckled and stepped forward to introduce himself.

"I am Colonel Kruger of the Republican Army" Deirdre looked at the old man. His face was hardened from years of service to the military, but his eyes were kind. His hair was dark brown, and Deirdre could faintly see grey hair starting to emerge. Something about this man reminded her of her father, but she couldn't place it. Regardless of who he reminded her of, she felt an instant liking for this man.

She got off the bed and walked calmly around the bed to stand in front of Kruger, her embarrassment forgotten for the moment.

"Well sir, I am Lieutenant Deirdre Hamilton of Royal Australian Air Force. It nice to meet you sir" she said formally and saluted. Kruger smiled good-naturedly and held his hand out, and Deirdre shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lieutenant Hamilton and may I be the first to welcome you aboard the Ultrasaurus" Kruger replied.

"Thank you, sir"

Kruger looked out the window. The weather had slowly improved over the last few hours and sunlight was starting to creep through the grey-black clouds.

"By any chance, would you be interested in a tour of the Ultrasaurus? I have a free afternoon, and I wouldn't mind at all" Kruger asked. From the smiling and excited look on Deirdre's, he didn't need an answer.

Luineraugwen: Well there it is, another chapter. I can't promise when the next one will be up, sorry. I've got a lot on my plate at the moment. Cya.

BTW, does anyone have any ideas or theories why the characters have those markings on their faces?


End file.
